


对谈

by yiwuzhe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Halls of Mandos, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: “你觉得……”埃尔威的声音突然变得极轻，脸上浮现出困惑而伤感的表情，芬威看着他，但他只是将目光投向渺远的一点，说出的话也更像是梦呓，“智慧的芬威，你觉得，她会原谅我吗？”“她一定爱你，不曾中断也不曾止息。”芬威停了停，像是突然想到了什么，他过了很长时间才说了下去，“但我觉得费艾诺从来没有原谅我。”
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo/Finwë
Kudos: 4





	对谈

**Author's Note:**

> 提及大量其他角色  
> CP感淡薄，OOC

“你好。哦……不，应该是，你好。”

那个声音既熟悉又陌生，芬威从沉睡中睁开眼睛，看向和他打招呼的埃尔威——他一眼就认出他来，但埃尔威确实已经不是他见过的那个样子了。奈尔雅族的首领站在那儿看着他，他比芬威记得的要更威严，面容也更沧桑一些。埃尔威第一句说的是辛达们的语言，第二句才换回了他们在奎维耶能时用的音节，那个维拉到来之前的年代，精灵们尚无裂隙，彼此之间仅需语言交流也不会产生任何误解。

“你好。”他坐起身，伸出手示意埃尔威可以到他身边来，他也使用了辛达们的语言。

“你会这些话。”埃尔威并没拒绝，眼底倒是闪出点惊讶的神色，芬威拉住他时，他们的手指握在一起又很快分开，在这里，即使彼此接触也并不会拥有温度（冰冷和温暖都不再有了），这感觉很奇怪，精灵的灵魂即使相见，也都会避免接触，“我以为……”

“在这里没什么事可以做。”芬威松开了手，只要不和规则产生冲突，曼督斯愿意满足这些灵魂提出的无害的要求，若只是旁观，他甚至每隔一段时间就能去看看弥瑞尔的织锦。

“啊，我想也是。”埃尔威边说边看着周围，“这里什么都没有。”

芬威点点头，曼督斯的殿堂中很宁静，虽然确实有能令他们看清彼此的光源，但稍微往远一点看便全是黑暗，这里没有星辰，更无日月，只有长度不见端末的帷幔的影子从幽深的看不到头的穹顶倾泻。

“是的，什么都没有。”他说。“你如何找到我的？”

“我闪过个念头……‘也许应该来见见你’……然后就见到你了。”埃尔威的声音似乎听来有些困惑，“是曼督斯为我指路吗？”

芬威摇摇头，他并不知道这问题的答案：“你来这里多久了？”

“我不记得……应该很久了。”埃尔威的语速变快了一点，在曼督斯的殿堂里，时间的流速并没有可以用来具体衡量的概念，“我死的时候脖子可能断了，现在还会隐隐作痛……你呢？你来到这里时伤口痛过吗？他们说……你的孩子们说，你是被魔苟斯杀害的。”

“我也不记得了。”芬威亦回答的很快，“在这里很难见到别的精灵，弥瑞尔走后……费艾诺来见我时，我已经忘记他有没有问过我这个，我也忘了我有没有回答过。”

“好吧，不要再说了。”埃尔威结束了这个话题，随后侧过头来打量芬威，“真令我惊讶，你变化得我初时没有认出你，我们已经分开了这样久，但你似乎对我的到来并不吃惊。”

“我们会在这里相见的。”芬威也转过头，他在维林诺的海岸上看到欧尔威到来时，便预感到会出现此刻这一幕，但他并不想告知埃尔威，于是只是说，“我一直在等这一天。”

目光相对的那一刻，他们突然明白此刻相见的理由，这便是那场迟到了几千年的会面。他们在贝烈瑞安德一别，便再也没有见过彼此。

埃尔威突然叹了口气：“我没有赴约。”

那不是道歉，因而芬威平静的回复道：“我也没有等你。”

交谈短暂而错愕的结束了，两个灵魂一同错开眼神，重新将视线投向远处遥遥无际的黑暗中去。

尽管有很多话想说，芬威仍然耐心的等了一会儿，在他们两个中间，埃尔威往往是更耐不住沉默的那一个，曾经，他们一同走在维林诺的土地上时，英格威的目光总是朝向远处山上闪烁着不灭光芒的双圣树，他则感叹于璀璨繁华的造物，但埃尔威似乎对一切沐浴在圣光下的东西着迷，反射着光芒的河水、有鲜明颜色的花、落在芬威发梢的草叶，他似乎都能即兴的哼起歌来——即使很快，他又会把这些全都抛到脑后，去看下一朵花、下一场雨水的涟漪、下一阵风拂过的树叶。

正向他所想的那样，是埃尔威重新开始了话题。“我以为你会和你的孩子们在一起。”埃尔威说，“我没想到你会自己待在这儿。”

芬威沉默了片刻：“他们更喜欢独处。在这里，我不是他们的王，而以家人的身份，我无权干涉他们的选择。”

“你一定很难过。”埃尔威的声音听来真情实意，“我本已经要忘记了，在这里见到你我才想起，在奎维耶能湖边，你便总是羡慕我有兄弟陪伴。你偶尔参与我们的聚会与宴请，总显得很孤单。”也是因为这个，他才时常离开自己的子民去见芬威的。

“还好。”芬威花了些时间才想起了那么久远的事，“我在这里已经习惯了。”

“你只看到他们陪伴我，会为寻找我留下数百年，却不会知道另一面。”埃尔威又话锋一转，“欧尔威性格更冷漠强硬，埃尔莫孤僻却又寡断，即使在奎维耶能，我们也总是争执，你没见过我们争吵的时候，有精灵与你通过血缘联系到一起，那也并不是只有快乐的。”

“我已经知道了。”芬威的话语很安静，“于此时此刻……我比你更清楚这一点了。”

“我也许应该早些告诉你。”虽然这样说，可辛达的语调又变得很轻快，并听不出什么真的在懊悔的字眼，“啊，算了，就算我早就说了，你也不会听得进去。”

芬威很低沉的发出了一点近似于笑声的响动：“我们都不善于接受意见。”

“你的儿子们还是会来，给那片你们抛弃了，我们曾经想要抛弃却还是爱着的土地带来更多伤痕。”

埃尔威没什么起伏的冷笑两声，芬威就此猜测他已经知道了那之后他的子民们又遭受了怎样的苦难，但无论如何，埃尔威并没有和芬威挑明这些，顿了顿之后，他又说道。“你有优秀的孩子。”出乎意料的是，这收尾的话却并不带讥讽的意图，但埃尔威也并没有将之继续，“这样说来，你在这里见过我的女儿吗？”

“我没有见过她，但我听说过她。”芬威诚实地回答，“尽管我没有亲耳听到，但她的歌声甚至能令纳牟动容。”

“真可惜，你该听一听的。”埃尔威的语气变得很骄傲，对比之下，压低了音量的后半句则空洞起来，“我也有很久没有听过她的声音了……甚至有很久再也没有见过她的样子，身处此地时，我思念她愈发强烈……所以我去恳求纳牟，让我再见我的女儿一面。我在他面前坚持了许久，他最终同意了。”

他的话说的很快，也许这才是他来找自己真正想说的话，芬威想着。

“这可稀奇，除了你的女儿，我并未听说过他同意过这样特殊的请求。”

“哦，我的女儿能唱歌，我当然也能。”埃尔威轻松地笑了笑，尾音挑的有点高，这令芬威认为这句话可能不是真的——但令他想起更多的是过去的岁月里埃尔威也曾这样半真半假的说话，而那时，他们还在奎维耶能的湖岸上。

“你和她说了什么？”

“不，他只准许我在人类的灵魂通过的长廊的帷幔后看她一眼。”他眼中的光芒又黯淡下去，“她无法看到我，我也无法对她说话。”

说到此处，埃尔威长叹了一口气。

“我在那里等了很久，既盼望她来，也不再盼望她来……但她总会来到这儿，最后我看到她了，她与她的丈夫一起，执着彼此的手，来到这里之前，我见过那些次生子老去的样子……你看到过吗？”

“不，我没有。”芬威摇头，“在他们诞生之前，我已经在这里了。”

“哦，是。”埃尔威有些烦躁的挥一挥手，“他们的头发会变白——不，不是欧尔威那样的，是从你的头发的颜色，或者英格威那样的颜色，变得像是雪那样白。他们身上经历的岁月不止藏在他们的瞳眸中，还会浮现在他们的面孔上，像是山谷里的一条条沟壑，我们的族人中，除了被魔苟斯抓走经历折磨的那一些，没有谁的面孔会有如此大的变化，短短几十年，你便很难再认出当初的那一个人了。对于我们来说，只有咒诅和灵魂的创伤才会留下如此的伤痕，时间就能对他们做到了。”

“这些我知道，我的一个孙辈告诉了我。”他逐渐回想起芬罗德来到这里时，曾这样描述那些次生的儿女。

“我的女儿。”埃尔威一个字一个字的说着，“也变成这样了。”

他的女儿，诞生之时妮芙瑞迪尔竞相开放以迎接她的到来，在如银色火焰一般的星穹之下跳舞与歌唱的女儿，她是世间所有美丽的生灵中最为美丽的，他曾牵着她的手在森林里漫游，她的双眼比天空还要更美，现在说起这些，即便是在曼督斯的殿堂中，他都依然能回想起每一分每一秒与她在一起时的感触。

“但我见到的她，她的头发不再那样乌黑而闪烁着光辉，她依旧仪态优雅，但步伐却是蹒跚的，她的面容隐藏在薄纱之后，我想要努力看清她，但她不再是我熟悉的样子了。我害怕她离我而去，我害怕永久的分别，无论是凡人还是精灵，我既想要她幸福，也担心她落入无穷无止的哀伤中，我因此犯下错误，也必须承担这样的结果，我因此亏欠我的子民比这还要多，但是我见到的她，她——”

埃尔威的声音突然停滞了，芬威等了一会儿，便替他说了下去。

“但她还是很美。”芬威说，“但你仍然爱她。”

“……是的。”

又过了很久，埃尔威才开口。

“即使是这样，她还是很美，我还是爱她。如今我庆幸她的灵魂不用同我困在一处，她自由了。”

他们之间再次被一阵长久的沉默笼罩，直到埃尔威再度开口，芬威才转头看向对方。

“你觉得……”埃尔威的声音突然变得极轻，脸上浮现出困惑而伤感的表情，芬威看着他，但他只是将目光投向渺远的一点，说出的话也更像是梦呓，“智慧的芬威，你觉得，她会原谅我吗？”

“她一定爱你，不曾中断也不曾止息。”芬威停了停，像是突然想到了什么，他过了很长时间才说了下去，“但我觉得费艾诺从来没有原谅我。”

埃尔威没有回应，到说出下一句话前，芬威又思考了许久：“你的女儿离开这里，你也能从对她的歉疚中得到解脱，你和她都将获得自由，但费艾诺确实不曾在一些事上原谅我，即使他的母亲已经重新回到维林诺，只要他也和我一样被困在这殿堂里无法离开……他不会原谅我。”

“你这样问过他吗？”埃尔威问。

“不，我没有问过。但我知道。”

芬威用眼角的余光瞟到埃尔威无声地翘起嘴角，他无端想起他们之前才说过彼此都不是善于接受意见的精灵。

“是的，他不会原谅你。你也知道会这样。”埃尔威梳着一束落在胸前的长发，“你知道他爱你，但你还是娶了茵迪丝。无论他说过什么或者没有说什么，你还是会这样做。”

“……是的。”

芬威回答后沉默了许久，随即突然笑了起来，他与埃尔威交谈了这样久，但这是他第一次真切地笑出了声音，埃尔威听得愣了一下，手指停在半空，但就像是担心自己看到的东西那样，他最终并没有扭头，只有芬威低沉而优雅的笑声安静的在他旁边响着。

“即使如此，我还是这样做了。”

埃尔威没有出声，芬威便继续着叙述。

“伊瑞梅不会，芬国昐也许也不会，他们的孩子兴许也会对我有怨恨……我在这哀恸静思的殿堂里待了这样久，可能没有精灵会比我更久了，我问过自己究竟犯了多少过错，会不会有更好的方式呢？当然有的，我知道怎样做或许更好，我也许当时就知道——但我还是会做出那样的选择。即使没有谁会原谅我，死去的不会，活着的也不会。弥瑞尔离开这里的代价是我不得重生，但或许是我自己更想要这样——不，一定是我自己更想这样做的——我——”

他的话语越来越快，直到埃尔威打断了他。

“你不需要他们原谅你。”

芬威的笑声停了，情绪也重新沉静下来。

“对的，埃尔威，你和我不一样。你需要宽恕，因为你会后悔。”

“你难道不会吗？”埃尔威反问道，他并没有对芬威的话做出任何评价，但很快，他也替芬威说出了答案，“啊，不……不，是你没有机会了，在这里，就算原谅也没有意义。但实际上……实际上，露西恩也再也无法给我任何回馈，我没有解脱，无论是否复生，我也一样失去了机会。”

他又转头盯着芬威的眼睛：“这才是你想说的吧，这也是你为什么那样回答了我的问题的，是吗？”

“不……”芬威本想说这不是他的本意，但最终没有讲出来，“……你想的话，我可以给你任何你想要的回答。如果这能让你高兴一点的话。”

“不用了。”埃尔威有些冷淡地移回了视线，“但如果你觉得这能让我高兴的话，我也不会阻拦你。”

听到回答的芬威又一次笑了起来，这一次的笑声不同于刚才的笑，而是很轻的笑声，让埃尔威想起了掠过奎维耶能湖面的水鸟的羽毛，他又一次转过了头：“你笑什么？”

“你在奎维耶能时也会这样说。”芬威的眼睛似乎也看到了那个时候的记忆，“就算我说的话你不相信或者不喜欢——甚至也许你听过后会忘记或者拒绝接受，但你还是会听我说完。”

“过去确实是这样的。”埃尔威没有否认，尽管他并不太记得自己是否真的这么做过了。

“我来到这里……在与你在此处交谈之后，才突然明白这对我而言的意义。”芬威平稳地说了下去，尽管单从词汇看来这像是真挚的念白，但他的语调却十分平板，埃尔威并不能从中领会到怀有感情的意图，随后芬威的声音突然压得很低，自言自语一般叨念着什么句子，埃尔威并不能听清。不如说，他甚至不太确定芬威方才用以指代和概括的事情都是什么了。

“你这样爱美丽安吗？”

自言自语停顿了这样久之后，突然从芬威口中念出的名字令埃尔威愣了愣，他不知道芬威的“这样”是什么意思，他沉默了片刻回答对方：“我所知的一切语言中的词汇都过于苍白，我无法和你形容。”

芬威点点头，像是认可了这既可算作敷衍亦可看作真挚的回复，但也没有解释他的意图，他询问埃尔威只是想要一个确认而非答案似的：“准确的说，埃尔威，是在这之前，我们对此什么都不懂。”

……在错身而过的那个瞬间，在飞鸟振翅的那个瞬间，在目光相会之后便追寻而去的那个瞬间。精灵漫长且永恒的生命里，他如何得知自己会错过什么又得到什么……在佛米诺斯被涌上的鲜血掩住口鼻无法呼吸的时候，在提力安城里周围满是喧嚣而他什么都不想再听的时候，在海岸上看着泰勒瑞精灵建起港口制造航船……翻越山脉、采摘水果、猎取野兽……直到在奎维耶能湖边，仍只有漫天星辰作为唯有的航标的时候。

“如果那意义本身就是‘无法形容’的话……”

他是如何选择了这其中的哪一瞬的，又是出于怎样的理由——没有答案的结局是他永远不会满足，其实或许他即使在这里也什么都没有参透。

“我这样爱着弥瑞尔。”

他摊开手，看着一丝银白色的雾气穿过自己的掌心。

“我也这样爱茵迪丝。”

他摇了摇头，过了很久又抬起脸，看向坐在他旁边的埃尔威。

“我可能也这样爱过你。”

然而埃尔威没有看他，甚至脸上没有为这突如其来的话语表现出任何触动，片刻之后，银发的辛达开口道：“但那都是很久以前的事了。”

芬威点了点头，将视线收回去，“是的，但那是很久以前的事了。”

他们之间重新归于一片完全的寂静。

不知过了多久，他听到旁边的埃尔威站起身，虽然没有道别，但似乎确实打算离开了。

“我们会再见吗？”埃尔威向前走了一两步，身体便立刻陷入一片黑暗里，芬威快要看不清他了。

“不。”芬威说，“我想不会了。”

“我想也是的。”

埃尔威挥了挥手，向他用精灵们在奎维耶能时常用的礼仪道别，身形慢慢隐没在雾气中。而在那身形真的完全陷入黑暗中前，埃尔威又回过头来看了芬威最后一眼。

“我想起想要来找你说什么了。”他突然笑得像是奎维耶能边芬威刚认识他那时一样，“那时，我听说你死去的时候……很难过。”

芬威对着那已经消失了的身影最后挥了挥手：“我也一样。”

曼督斯的殿堂又重新陷入寂静之中。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我认为埃尔威是那个傲慢、狂妄、冲动、自以为是、在事情的处理和判断上比起理智更容易被情感左右的  
> 而芬威是那个仗着别人喜欢他爱他于是什么XJB事都干得出来甚至可能更加自我中心的，实际上是更麻烦的那一个，即使他绝大部分时候都会比前者显得要更好相处  
> 就算是初恋（？？？）也是绝对会BE的初恋，我认为他们本质上都是索求者而非给予者，行事依据都更出于实现自我满足的目的且极少顾及他人想法的同一类性格233  
> 不过在HOME10里有这样一句，“在等待之厅中，鲜有族群之间的交流和融合，实际上个体的灵魂交流都没有。因为没有肉体的灵魂本质上是孤独的，可能只愿面对他们生前所深爱的人。”  
> 还是有过爱的……吧！（


End file.
